Rider of Darkness
by GreenBlueCat
Summary: There has been rumors about The Forest. No one have courage to go in there after the sunset, because there have been said that the Rider lives there. In the village of Berk no one don't even dare to make someone go in there after dark, no new citizens know the reason. But the reason is simple. The reason is... that the magic has it's home in there... Rated between T and M
1. Prologue

Moonlight shines in to the eerie dark bluish green forest where black horse of mysterious rider gallop fast pace towards, whom The horrified hunters are trying to avoid.

Hunters run from it, they are absolutely unaware of the mysterious rider's plans who drapes something in his arms with his black velvet cloak.

The edge of the forest looms before the hunters and they quicken their pace, hoping that the Rider would leave them alone when they had left his territory.

But hope slumped as the Rider's horse jumped over the heads of the Hunters, preventing them from exiting the forest.

They waited for their deaths or agony, but neither came.

Instead they got the shock of the lifetime.

Mysterious Rider talked to them; _for the first time._

* * *

HUNTER

 _I braced myself for painful and agonizing death. But it never came. I was confused when it didn't happen what I was thinking. And by judging others, they were thinking the same._

 _I winced when I heard black rider dismount from his steed. I raised my head and my eyes widened for the surprise. I have never seen rider or even bother to confront him or it for of my fear of what he can do; kill, torture, I don't know what I waited for, if I would encounter The Rider. But my mind told that it wouldn't be any good if I confront Him._

 _But that wasn't the thing that surprised me, it was the way how Rider was dressed; I haven't never seen anything like it._

 _Rider was dressed in black velvet cloak which shimmers in dark blue and dark emerald green color complexions when light hits it. He has also scale designed black dark emerald green color tone going armor and blackish brown boots that stops a bit over mid-calves._

 _The only thing that covers Riders face is his cloak hood, covering half of his fair skin. The thing that caught my eye is his eyes that nothing less, glows in emerald green color under his hood which make him look even scarier and unnatural than he already is._

 _He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was not what I expected. I don't really know what I expected; maybe vacuous polyphonic voice which is rasp. (cliché)_

" _Your better be staying still where you are, I am not really in playful mood right now."_

 _My mouth fell wide open. Man's voice,_ _ **really, most scared**_ _person_ _ **in whole world**_ _, was anything else than scary and horror bringing. Instead his voice was_ _ **gentle, soft, tender, mellow and calm.**_

 _Then I notice something strange. 'have he hurt his arm or something, it looks like… it looks like he's carrying something!?'_

 _Rider notice that I look in his arms and starts laughing,_ _ **laughing. Incredible**_ _._

" _I notice that you have already realized the reason why I came after you."_

 _All of us are right now confused, 'what he is carrying if it's the reason why he came after us'_

 _Then he started to approach towards me. I am freezed in my spot. Even if I have heard his voice and maybe little bit mock at it (metaphorically), still, this guy for sure didn't get his reputation for nothing!_

 _He stopped only foot far from me, and then started smiling. 'Okayy… this is starting to be getting more and_ _ **more**_ _weirder. Then he started to lower with his other hand his cloak down from the thing what is in his arms. Only for it to reveal to be a young little girl with fiery red hair which is putted in ponytail and to be dressed in dark blue dress._

 _That we were shocked; is understatement! Little girl however merely stayed calm when she sleeps peacefully in rider's arms._

" _Your better promise that you take care of her and make sure she does not get hurt. Or_ _ **else!**_ _Is it clear!_

 _I look at girl my eyes wide when he said beginning in gentle and soft voice. Then when I looked his face it started to change from gentle and kind to angry in next sentence. His voice downright oozed rage and right then I knew that if that girl would happen anything, I would pay for it dearly and he would make sure of it when he stretches out the little girl towards in my arms._

 _I open my mouth only to shut it again. I stretch out my hands to take the girl in my arms all the while nodding my head, to make known that I have fully understood his words. And I would try to keep the promise that I would give when I take child in my arms._

* * *

SIX YEARS LATER

I look out of the window and I see nine-year-old girl laughing with her friends on the grass. Girl has fiery red wavy hair that she usually keeps on high ponytail with dark blue pompom. Smile win its way in my old face when I watch girl enjoying of her life; and unaware of her real lineage.

 _I watch sleeping little girl in my arms confused. So young girl that was short time ago in feared Riders gentle arms and embrace. I open my mouth ask for one thing, but Rider beat me before it, answering my question as if he had read my mind._

" _Her name is Mira."_

 _Rider's voice radiates and floods of love when he says girl's name. It got me thinking. 'Is he this girl's father?' Never in my knowing have been person who would talk with that kind of love something else than beloved's and his/her children's. I look at him only to be seeing him looking at girl with that loving gaze that can only be described the way only father's uses. (But little did I know. He was in other words something else than father for the girl.) Rider only nods his head in the end and came step closer to kiss the girl's forehead and then only to evaporate (literally) a puff of dark green smoke into the air. Sad smile never leaving of his face._

I start to concentrate again to watch for Mira, watching her playing on the grass with her friends. Her past is interesting and confusing, but I think that Rider probably wants to see his little girl again.

And Mira has to some point confront her shadows of the past, sorrows and demons. But… is it in near future or later? It can never know.

 _Rider watch's the hunters go out of the forest with Mira with them, and they look very confused. But the Rider starts nonetheless to smile._

" _Have a safe journey,_ _ **little one**_ _."_

 _Then he turns and disappears in the shadows only his cloak fluttering behind him. Promising himself that he would never show up but still be feeding the village without their knowing together with blessing for village good prosperity._


	2. Chapter 1

The sun is rising from the horizon and bringing it's bright golden light above the trees of The Forest and above the houses. The morning in this very day is calm and peaceful, why wouldn't it be. Birds are singing and the sun is shining it's bright and warm light. But even if it is peaceful and calm morning that doesn't mean that people wouldn't be awake at this time like the man who is walking through the streets. Man walks past the house where there are people just waking more specifically a woman in her bed tangled in her bed sheet's trying to turn off the alarm from her's phone.

* * *

ASTRID

I was dreaming of the man that lives as my neighbour, I don't know why I dream of him. Is it because of his firm chest and defined sixpack? Maybe...

In my dream the man was just taking of his shirt and I could see his great _and_ _ **sexy**_ _abs_ and _muscles_ when the alarm from my phone ruined that good, _oh_ , _so_ _ **good**_ dream.

I try to turn off my alarm but I don't find it on top of my nightdesk. Grr...' _WHY_ I just want to sleep!'

My phone went into nap mode and just as I was starting to drift off back to my _sexy_ dreamland... My phone start to ring. I get up to yell at who ever had dared to call me on sunday, on a _freaking_ **sunday.** Just as I open my mouth to yell to that person on the other side of my phone I hear it.

" _Hello~oo_ , Astrid! Why aren't you here with me?!

 _'Ruff,_ of course. Why was she whispering?'

"Hey Ruff, what's with the whispering, AND what are you talking about!?"

"SHH! Stop yelling! And don't you remember? You promised to come watch him and going to ask him a morning coffee with me!"

 _'OH,_ That... Oh SHIT!' I jump out of my bed and start changing to my day clothes. ' _HOW_ I managed to forgot that?' When I start running out of my house and on street and towards the Épicerie all the while still in disbelieve of how can I forgot that. I start to see Rachel drooling by the door of the Épicerie, and if I am honest to myself, I _would_ too be like her.

The reason of this is that last few months ago I got a new neighbour. I know what are you thinking _why_ the mighty Astrid Hofferson would ever be drooling over her neighbour. Well, it's very simple. When Rachel was with me and Heather in my house and we were having a sleepover. Rachel was the first to ask when she noticed that I have a new neighbour (because the old couple in there moved in somewhere else, the neighbour house was empty for a three months) the only reason she noticed this was because there where lights on in his house. When Rachel was going to say something she only managed to say 'do you have a new neighbour?' before she started drooling without a reason. I was first confused to why was my friend drooling and all that dreamy look in her eyes before _Heather_ too started drooling and looking behind me. I was utterly confused before I too turned to see why they were like that and then I saw _**Him**_. I was starting to feel a drool coming from my mouth when I saw _him_ coming in the room of his house _**only**_ towel on his waist and keeping him somewhat decent but that wasn't the reason that I started drooling with my friends, it was because of his upper body. His upper body was _magnificent_ with sixpack and all muscle but not over doing it, it was just perfect with the water drops dripping down from his _perfect_ chest and down to his abs and down to where the towel was wrapping his waist. That was then when I heard Rachel to say 'Oh Mama, me _likey'_ and I couldn't say it any better.

Back to the present I stop before Rachel and gaze to the same direction she is gazing and saw _him..._ My _sexy **and** perfect _neighbour.

He has a black, silky, _fluffy_ hair that has a braid right side of his head and when the sun shines just right to his hair it would take a silver glow to it, he looks like an angel.

He has a strong jaw and swan like neck, his shoulders are broad and strong looking and his upper body narrows towards the waist.

He has dressed in a tight dark red jeans and t-shirt that absolutely hugs his body and when he tries to reach to the shelves in his shop, his shirt tends to rise up that his abs can be partly seen, that would be short time but those aren't the only reason why he is perfect. It's because he is _so_ tall, I think that his legs could reach to the Valhalla and he is almost half head taller than me. He's _so **perfect.**_

* * *

We enter to his boutique and we are rounded by thousand different sweet and delicious fragrance. 'I wonder does _he_ smell this _good. ..._ Wow... stop Astrid, bad Astrid! Don't think like _that!_ '

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

O~Oh... His voice is like finest silk and smooth like honey and so loving, calm and _mellow_...

"Oh, can we get coffee or hot chocolate, please?"

He starts good-hearted chuckling... 'so _deep_ and _soft~..._ SNAP out of it Astrid!'

"Of course, are you okay with hot chocolate?"

"YES"

I say this with Rachel same time.

"Do you want whipped cream with your hot chocolate"

" _Definitely"_

Again same time put when Rachel says that I start blushing like a madman because of the double meaning for the cream. But he was innocent and didn't get the double meaning of it, luckily, and it make's him cute because of his innocence.

I watched him pour hot water in two cups, puts in milk and chocolate powder and then he puts cream on top and... is that chili that he puts on top of the whipped cream or old cinnamon!?

He also puts couple of marshmallows in there then gives those hot chocolate's for us. And only thing I can think of when he pass us the hot chocolate is "It looks delicious. But is that old cinnamon that you put on them?"

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy them. And no it's only chili don't worry we use only pure and fresh ingredience."

I didn't notice I had said that outloud... _hups_... then I get confused, why has he given us delicious looking biscuits?

"Excuse me, but why those biscuits are there"

He only smiles for us showing his perfect white teeth.

"It's on the house."

"Really, thank you Mr. Hotstuff"

He goes red when Rachel says that he is 'Hotstuff'. Doesn't he know that? But he look so cute right now. 'I want to take picture of him.'

"Thank you"

I only say that and take the biscuits he has given us taking the Rachel with me to our table. 'Wait a minute, he didn't ask for us to pay for these!'

"Hey! Why did you drag me here, I want to talk to him!"

She whisper yell to me. So I whisper yell back.

"Because I don't want you to embarrass me!"

She puts her hand up to her heart looking fake hurt. I ignore her and look the biscuits that he had given to us. Then I notice that they are sugar biscuit's with marshmallow in between them!

"These looks so yummy!"

"Rachel!


	3. Chapter 2

ASTRID POV.

'I can't believe it! Ruffnut has made her lifejob to embarrass me all the time!' I was going to yell at her when I hear Épicerie's doorbell ring and decide to look up. … Woman steps inside she has black upwards going short black hair, violet eyes, dressed in loose dark red shirt with tight black sleeveless shirt underneat accompanied with dark grey jeans, I notice her looking at the shop with longing, she looks around the shop and notice my neighbour in front and her eyes starts to sparkle... 'oh no... don't say he's already taken'

"BLACKY!"

Ruff and I look at the girl running toward's and throwing herself at _him._

"Blacky, long time and not seen. How are you today?"

Ugh... the woman has that honey dripped seductress tone...

'*sigh* Lilia, what do you want _now_?"

That drove me confused and I notice I'm not the only one if there's anything to go by with Ruff's face expression.

"What! Why are you saying that? Can't I anymore say hi to you?"

'She can't be serious, she's making puppy pout face!'

"Stop that funny business. You don't _usually_ come here to say _hi_ so what's going on?"

"*sigh* okay Eren, you're right"

 **That** __picked up my curiosity. 'They aren't together?' 'Wait a Minute! He's name is Eren!' At the thought of that I start to be happier.

Eren wait's for an answer from Lilia put only answer he gets is phone showed on his face. His eyes goes wide.

"It's today? Are you serious?"

Lilia rolls her eyes.

"Did you forget it?"

"Oh boy... I'm _so_ behind of my schedule... you should have told me that before hand!"

Lilian's eyes goes wide as saucers.

"You're not stressing, are you?"

Concern is evident in her voice.

"What... no! What are you talking about?"

ASTRID'S POV.

I watch with Ruffnut the scene fold before us. I'm astounded... and jealous! How could that girl come here AND wrap her arms around _**my**_ _Eren!_ … I did NOT think of that!

FEW HOURS LATER

I noticed some time ago after I and Ruff leaved from the cafeteria that it close one or two hours after that weird conversation that started between Eren and … was it Lilia? Yeah it was.

Right now I'm with Heather and Ruff outside my house having fun with talking outside in the backyard on the chairs... Until we notice something or better... some _one._

"Ooh~ what do we have there? Mr. HOTstuff."

I start to stare at him, he's getting pie out of the oven and putting it on windowsill to cool down... 'he look's so _sexy_ when he's concentrated on something'... UHG NOT _AGAIN!_ SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Hey!"

I look at Heather

"Heather, you can't be serious!?"

I turn to look at Eren and notice him starting to watch us. I start to feel heat rushing in my cheeks.

"Do you need some help?"

"Heather!"

He comes out to the terrace completely with baffled face.

"I really shouldn't be asking something like that from you."

'Oh god, he's so polite, all that with that so sweet concerned face about bothering us.' I hit my head on table my face beaming red.


End file.
